Prom Night
by Raining In Your Heart
Summary: Prom is meant to be a night to remember and for these two friends it shall be just that. A night to remember. One being glad that they can leave behind everythings that happened and the other waiting in hope that the other feels more than just friendly .


It was prom night. The one night High school girls look forward to from the days they are born. Prom is the one night you just put the past behind you and just party the night away with you friends. It the last night of freedom before you have to think about the stresses of leaving school and becoming adults.

Prom night was going to be like that for. Sure, growing up in England I hadn't always imagined what it would be like but I guess moving to America after the wizarding war to just take a year off and to get away from the world of magic did that to me. I'd always been someone who wanted to be part of everything so during the whole school year i'd been part of everything I could be.. I even performed some sneaky little magic to enhance my dance skills so I could be part of the cheerleading squad. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. It was something I wanted to do. Plus I was already the new girl I didn't want to be thought of as a nerd even though I am and I won't deny it.

I guess your probably wondering why it is I'm in America. Like I've mentioned already it was mainly just so I could spend time away from Magic but really it was just to get away from Ron and just everyone. Since the war it's been unbearable. I just couldn't focus on anything. It didn't really help that i'd found out not long after the end of the war that my parents had been killed in a mass killing just days after I'd confunded them into forgetting all about me. I'd visited their grave only once but that was enough for me. They'd always been curious about my magic even since I was a little girl. I'd always known I was special and so did my parents. Of course they would keep what I could do under wraps after all they wouldn't want anyone to think that they were crazy and have me taken away from them.

I heard a knock on the door of the apartment I was staying in. I'd managed to make everyone I knew think that I was an emancipated minor so they didn't wonder why it was I lived on my own. "I'll be just a minute." I called out to my date for the night as I slipped on my shoes.

Once I'd slipped those shoes on I went to answer the door. "Wow." was all I heard when I opened the door. I smiled at my date. He was stood their all dressed up in what he called a 'monkey suit' his hair all fixed up and just those blue eyes of his positively sparkling. "You look beautiful tonight Hermione."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I was dressed in an off the shoulder periwinkle blue dress much like I had for the Yule Ball back at Hogwarts and I done my hair exactly the same way except I didn't have to use magic this time unlike last time.

"Your welcome." He smiled back at me. "I got you a corsage. I just hope it goes because I didn't know what you were wearing."

"I'm sure whatever you've picked will be fine." I smiled softly as him.

"Well the limo is waiting outside for us and I left the corsage in there are you ready to go."

I nodded. "I am." I'd really fallen for my date tonight not that he knew it. He had been just the most romantic and sweetest guy i'd ever had the chance to meet. When we first meet he'd just come out the other end of a rough break up with his girlfriend of I don't really know how long I never asked but I'd just been there for him when he needed help.

He'd lost everything because of this girl and because of the break up. I didn't understand why personally but that was mainly because I didn't have anything to do with it but from what I'd heard it wasn't his fault. If anyone should have lost everything it should have been his ex and the tramp she'd schemed with for all this to happen.

I grabbed my purse from the side, closed the door to my apartment, and we made for the limo which like he'd said was waiting outside for us. My date opened the door when we got to it. "Thank you Troy." I smiled when he opened the door for me.

I got into the limo and waited for him to get in the other side which he did. Tonight was just going to be a night to remember if Troy and I were only going to the prom as friends. "You really do look nice tonight, Hermione." Troy told me handing me a small box with what much have been the corsage. I was wrong though I open the box and found a heart shaped pendant in it.

"Troy.." I said softly moving my fingers over it "It's beautiful."

"I got it for you." He tells me softly as the limo driver just starts to drive.

"You really didn't have to do anything." I tell him softly looking up from it and into his eyes.

"I wanted to. You've been their for me when no else has been. Check the back. I got it engraved."

I turned it over and on the back of the pendant it just read the words My Rock "I love it." I tell Troy softly. I couldn't exactly tell him that i'd fallen for him as well.

"I wanna ask you something." Troy said to me softly.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Was he interested in me to? Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? "What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering why did you chose to help me."

My heart sunk when I heard that. I'd wanted so much for him to back asking me out but I'd get over this. "I guess I just don'y like seeing people hurting and you were so I wanted to help you. I wanted to be there for you. I could you didn't deserve what was happening to you."

"Well I'm glad you did Hermione. I don't know where i'd be if you weren't here. I definitely wouldn't be going to my senior prom that's for sure."

"I'm glad that I could have been their for you."

"Your a good friend." Troy told me softly.

"Thanks." I smiled at him just feeling my heart sink even further. I'd really thought i'd fallen for Ron but the feelings I was having now for Troy were nothing like I had with Ron. Everything was just so much better and I loved it. I just wished Troy felt the same way that I did.

Troy and I just enjoyed the rest of the ride together. When we arrived we just ignored everyone like we normally would on any other day and just made straight for the dance floor where the two of us just danced the night away.

After half way through the night Troy's Ex came up to us. She was dress in probably the shortest dress going out of all the girls here and it must have been the lowest cut as well since she was pretty much hanging out. "May I have this dance?" She asked.

"No!" I responded. Even after everything that happened between them I knew Troy still had feelings for his ex.

"Why not let Troy chose for himself dork?" She said looking at me. "And where'd you get that dress wal mart?"

In that moment something inside Troy just snapped "Get lost Gabriella." He told her leaving her shocked.

"Fine! But just so you know your making a big mistake Bolton." She challenged.

"I don't care." Troy responded. "Gabriella senior years almost over and in a few weeks I'm never going to see any of you guys ever again. So if you don't mind i'm trying to have some fun and your just cramping my style."

"You've got poor style." Gabriella said looking at me.

"Must have done to date someone like you then but I think I might be making a right choice here." He said looking at me. I smiled. I understood exactly what he was talking about.

Gabriella let out sort of a mousey shriek and just stormed off I couldn't help but call after her "And why not find some other clothes to wear with that belt."

"Nice one." Troy smiled at me when I turned back to him.

"You were pretty good yourself." I said letting my arms wrap slowly around his neck as the song slowed right down.

"So you know what I said to Gabriella about choosing the right person.." Troy said his arms going around me waist as we just swayed slowly to the music.

"Yes." I said softly.

"I meant it." Troy told looking down at me and into my eyes.

"You did." I said my voice cracking a little.

"I did." He said softly. "I wanted to ask you something else earlier when we were in the limo but I was just to nervous to do it and then your going back to England soon so I didn't know if I should.."

"Ask me" I interrupted him.

"Ok." Troy responded. He took a deep breath and then said looking at me "Will you been my girlfriend? Only we're so close and everything just feels so perfect when I with you."

"I will." I smiled looking at him my heart just pondering.

"You will." He repeated.

"I will." I answered once more.

"Awesome." Troy smiled. He leaned in closer placing a gentle kiss on my lips. We then just spent the rest of the night just wrapped in each other's arms having a good time.

* * *

_So that was my first attempt at a crossover fic and it was for galorechallenge on live journal. What did everyone think. I personally think it went alright but I'll let you readers be the judge of that by what you leave in your comments. Why not suggest what I should write next?_

_Jen x_


End file.
